


Treasure Hunters

by Sivan325



Series: Treasure Hunters - Slash - AU [3]
Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Community: flashslash, Drabble, M/M, Slash, unbeta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:49:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlets, drabbles, written for this AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treasure Hunters

**Roles:**

Ezra – Con man and cheater to get information from outsiders about treasures.

Nathan – First aid, healer. Have connection in high places, can bring fast helicopter for immediate rescue and hospitals.

Vin \- Indian Tracker; have a good eye and hearing. The winds are always with him.

Buck – Ladies's man; know how to reach to the right cave with a quite resourceful from the opposite kind.

JD Dunne – Computer guy who loves to use the digital to help the guys, using track devise to follow others.

Josiah – Preacher in his past. The stronger one, who helps the team to get out everything in their way, using his cooking skill when it's needs.

Chris – The leader of the Treasure Hunters. Lost his wife and son in cave in, buried alive.

\--

"Well..." Chris taunted his lover, as he noticed the time, as he glanced at his watch from now and then, and still got no review from Ezra.

"Well, what Mr. Larabee?" Ezra asked him, while his eyes still locked on the map, searching for something.

"Did you find the X spot or not?" Chris asked, started tapping his legs on the ground.

"Will do, though first I need to see how we are going to get there." Ezra replied grinning at his lover.

"I just hope that we don't need to do any séance or something like see apparition, it has been enough for one day."

Chris mumbled and came forward to his lover, wrapping his hands around his wrist.

No comment or movement appeared from Ezra.

"It is not appropriate to you to be stiff, what's wrong?" Chris asked in worried.

"Mr. Larabee... _moan_... Chris... if you will decease what you are doing I might find the X spot," Ezra gasps as he could felt how his neck soon been drench by his lover's tongue, "I believe that we need to hurry, will you come along? Our gold is calling for us as the bed."

 **Flashslash 68 Set 1** – map, apparition, stiff, drench


End file.
